


Son petit Jan

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [135]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: +Ante and Luka and Niko making a cameo, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas doit partir et Jan en est triste.





	Son petit Jan

Son petit Jan

  
Lukas sentit son cœur se serrer quand Jan vint dans ses bras, des larmes dévastant ses joues, la journée devait être belle pourtant ! La veille ils avaient gagné face au Bayern durant la Pokal et maintenant ils célébraient à Frankfurt dans l'hôtel de ville. Lukas savait pourquoi l'autre gardien semblait si triste, et ça lui faisait encore plus de mal, surtout que tout allait bien la veille quand ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Il était soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux pour les observer, ce n'était qu'eux à partir de maintenant. Lukas posa doucement une main sur les cheveux de Jan et une autre sur son dos, les caressant doucement, il lui chuchotait quelques mots pour le calmer, Lukas n'aimait pas voir Jan comme ça.

  
''Hey Jan, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, sinon c'est moi qui vais me mettre à pleurer, et aucun de nous deux ne pourra être heureux aujourd'hui.''

''Je sais Lukas, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre si loin de toi...''

''Oh Jan.. Je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne serai même pas si loin que ça. Comme ça je pourrais venir aussi rapidement que possible dans tes bras, je pourrais te faire l'amour, comme tu l'aimes.''

''Lukas... Tu vas me manquer...''

''Toi aussi, ta petite bouille adorable restera mon fond d'écran, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.''

  
Lukas embrassa doucement les lèvres de Jan, ses bras l'entourant fermement en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Lukas vit Ante et Luka traîner Niko il ne savait où, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Mais de toute façon, Lukas resterait le plus longtemps possible avec son petit Jan.

  
Fin


End file.
